Leave it Behind
by MysteriousWriter03
Summary: Stef and Lena were able to break down the invisible wall that Callie used to protect her self, it took them almost a year to do so but what happens when Callie's walls are stronger than ever in order to stop herself from getting hurt? Set during 4x12 (Callie is in juvie) No Brallie, Includes all of the family
1. Chapter 1

The Fosters: Voices

 _Important Notes_

 _-Callie isn't adopted yet_

 _-Callie is going to juvie for the 'hit and run'_

 _-Jesus is still in hospital but it's not that serious, a concussion is all_

 _-NOT A BRALLIE_

Chapter 1

"Callie Quinn Jacobs, you are under arrest for hit and run" the detective said as pushed Callie against the wall and put hand cuffs on.

"Wha- "Callie said before she was shoved violently against the wall. She didn't try to resist because she knew that would only get her in more trouble. The detective grabbed her arm and took her out of the interrogation room, Callie saw Stef and Mike running up to them with shock written all over their face's.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" Stef shouted at the detective who was had a tight grip on her daughter's arm.

"She's under arrest for a hit and run" The detective said as he tried to lead Callie to the transport that was taking her to the highly-secured Juvie but Stef was standing in their way. Callie couldn't make eye-contact with Stef, she felt too guilty.

"Can we talk in private?" Stef tried to sound calm but her voice came off as aggressive, she saw the hesitation in the detective's eyes, "Please?

The detective sighed, he released Callie and got ready to leave to talk to Stef but not before pointing his finger at the teenager saying, "Don't move"

The detective and Stef moved to the side to talk, she put her hands to her hips aggressively, "What the hell are you doing? Why wasn't I called?"

"The last time I checked, she came in on her own free will and secondly, she's a foster kid, why-" The detective started to say but Stef raised her hand up to his face.

"You stop right there, Callie is MY daughter, do you understand me? I am her mother and I deserve to know what is happening to her" Stef spoke in a low yet threatening, she was clenching her fist to avoid punching him in the face. The detective shook his head dismissively, he walked back to Callie ready to take her to Juvie. Stef was right behind him.

"Let me talk to my daughter" Stef said, the detective grabbed onto Callie's arm, "No", he said back.

"At least tell us where you're taking her" Mike said, he may not have been the nicest person to Callie but it didn't mean she deserved to go to juvie for a crime she didn't commit.

"Chula Vista" The detective said as he pulled Callie away, Stef shook her head in disbelief, she quickly took hold of her daughter.

"Keep your head down, whatever you do DON'T draw attention to yourself, make sure you do what they say okay?" Callie nodded her head in response to what Stef had said to her while trying to hide her fear and tears, Stef kissed the top of her daughter's head, "I'm coming for you, I promise"

Tears were starting to form in Callie's eyes, she didn't want to hurt Stef, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that I was going to get in trouble" Callie said as she was being pulled away.

"My love, it's okay, were going to get you back", The detective pulled Callie away from Stef into a car, Stef began pacing back and forth angrily, "I can't believe this is happening"

"Stef, calm down" Mike said as he put a hand on Stef's, she pushed his hands away aggressively, she gave him a look that said 'You've got to be kidding me'

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? MY DAUGHTER, is going to one of the highest secured juvie for a crime that I don't even know about" Stef shouted which caused the police officers to look at her, Mike let out a sigh and nodded his head understandingly.

"I know that Stef, but I'll help you get Callie out of there as soon as possible, but right now you need to go to the hospital and tell Lena what happened. I'll go over to the house tomorrow and fill the kids in" Mike stated while putting a hand on Stef's shoulder to comfort her.

Stef nodded her head gratefully, this was not going to be easy but she was glad to have Mike here, "Thank you Mike"

Callie finished going through all the security checks and she hated every second, she felt violated. She thought that she was finally done with this, now she's back in juvey for trying to help her foster brother.

She was feeling angry, she wanted to punch something or more like someone. She got too comfortable in this home, she was acting dumb, if she had never let her guard down then she wouldn't have trusted someone so easily…. this is the last time she let her guard down.

A cop led Callie to 'her' bed, she pointed to the bottom bunk, "You sleep there, don't get up unless you're told to or if you need to go bathroom"

Callie didn't even bother to nod her head, she just walked to her bed and laid down on her side trying to avoid the questioning looks of the other inmate, she heard one whisper, "Who the hell is that chick?"

Does it really matter who she was? It wasn't any of their business, Callie sighed and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep in the familiar yet unfamiliar place. In the middle of the night she heard whispering, she looked over her shoulder to see a cop talking to another juvenile delinquent, he whispered something to the girl, the girl got up and left.

The cop looked at Callie who quickly turned over to face the wall, she controlled her breathing to make it look like she was sleeping and closed her eyes.

The cop smiled disgustingly, he walked over to Callie and bent down to the lower bunk, Callie could feel his hot breath against her neck and she tried so hard not to flinch, "You're a pretty one, I'll be back for you" The cop whispered in her ear before getting up to leave.

Callie let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in, she began panicking, what the hell is she going to do?

Author's Note: Hi guys, i hope you enjoyed it, please review and express your opinions and ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _Hospital_**

Lena was sitting on the chair with her hand wiping over her worried face, "You've got to be kidding me, this is some joke, right?" Lena asked, she was worried but also pissed off.

Stef shook her head and took a seat next to her wife, she intertwined her hands into her wife's and leaned on her shoulders. "What is happening to our kids?" Stef sighed.

"Jesus is in hospital for a concussion, Mariana is stealing her brother's pills, Jude is smoking weed, Callie is in juvie and Brandon got kicked out of Julliard" Lena shouted in a hushed voice, she froze when she saw Stef's expression.

"Brandon got what?" Stef shouted

 ** _Juvie_**

Callie woke up with a sore neck, she didn't know if it was from the accident or the uncomfortable bed. She rubbed her the back of her neck while the guard was yelling at all the inmates to 'wake the hell up'.

Everyone climbed out of their beds and formed a straight line, "Line up and follow the guard", Callie rolled her eyes as she spotted the male cop who was literally breathing down her neck the other night. She followed the other inmates while trying to avoid eye contact with the cop.

One of the inmates who was sleeping on the opposite bed of the Callie saw the cop eyeing Callie, she sped- walked up to Callie and whispered into her ear, "John is mine, you better back the hell off", before Callie could say anything the inmate pushed her way to the front of the line.

Callie sighed and kept walking behind the other rest of the inmates, the guard who Callie assumed to be named John, yelled out, "Hey you! Come here!", pointing directly towards her. The other guards looked at Callie, readying their weapons if Callie were to disobey or rebel against them. She sighed and walked over to John, slowly and cautiously.

"Hey beautiful" John said while trying to hold Callie's hand, she quickly took a step back, "Don't be like that…. look, I wanted to invite you to a party, will you come?"

Callie had to hold in her scoff, she knew that this guard just wanted to drug her so he could have sex with her, well no way in hell is she going to give him that opportunity. "Not interested" She said before trying to walk away but the guard grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think, you're going?" John smiled while tightening his grip, Callie wanted to say 'Let go' but she couldn't muster the words without breaking. She tried to look threatening but the façade was diminishing by the second. "There's not only drugs if that's what you're thinking, there's alcohol too"

Callie actually contemplated the alcohol but she shook the thought away, "I'm not planning on staying long enough to party" Callie stated, she had her hearing today, she wasn't going to ruin it by starting up any type of trouble

"If you change your mind, I'll always be here" John said, he released his iron grip on Callie's arm and let her follow back in line with the other inmates.

 ** _Home_**

Mike opened the keys to his ex- wife's house to see all the kids up already, he was holding grocery bags in his hands which caused him to make a ruckus when he walked inside the house.

"Mum?" Brandon's voice rang out, he automatically assumed that his mums were home.

"Sorry to disappoint" Mike said as he walked into the kitchen while placing the groceries bag onto the kitchen table.

"Dad?" Brandon asked with shock in his voice, he didn't expect to see his dad.

Mariana walked into the kitchen, "Hey Mike, did Callie spend the night at your place?", she asked while grabbing juice out of the fridge.

Jude made himself cereal before sitting down to eat while listening in on the conversation, he saw how Mike looked wary over the question, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Eugggghhh, your mom's wanted me to fill you in" Mike stated, this got everyone's attention, "Callie's in juvie"

Jude almost spat out his food, "WHAT?" Everyone shouted, Mike knew this was coming, "Again? Why?"

"Basically, Callie is being accused of causing a hit and run" Mike explained, this got even more confused looks from the kids.

"How long is she going to be in juvie?" Brandon asked, he was afraid of the answer.

"She has a hearing today which will determine her charges and if she's able to come home or not"

"And if not? The last time she was in juvie she got beat up" Jude shouted, he was angry that he didn't know what was going on in Callie's life, his own sister. He was worried for her, this would be her 3rd time in juvie.

"Look guys, Callie will be fine, she's a strong kid okay?" Mike stated, he was trying to convince himself as well.

This got a few nods from them, Mariana than spoke up, "Can we go to the hospital to visit Jesus?" she was worried about Callie but she was also worried about her brother.

"After Callie's hearing, I'll take you there, Jesus should be fine. The last time I heard it was only a concussion"

 ** _Juvie_**

Callie only had to wait another 3 hours until her hearing, until then she was forced to hang outside in the court yard of the juvie. She was sitting on a table twiddling with her thumbs, an inmate with red hair came up to her, she didn't seem threatening but Callie wasn't going to let her guard down.

"Heard you got invited to the party" The inmate said, she shook her head, "Sorry, the names Diana" she said.

Callie nodded her head and shook Diana's hand, "Callie, and I'm not planning on going", she stated firmly.

"I heard one girl got so sick that she was forced to go to hospital" Diana said, was she trying to intimidate her? Because it wasn't working

Callie nodded her head, not really caring about what she was saying, Diana nodded her head awkwardly, "Well, im going to go to the bathroom" She said but before leaving she whispered, "That black chick Mel, she's bad news. Be careful around her"

Callie knew that she was referring to the girl that who was infatuated with John, she nodded her head gratefully, "Thanks"

The second Diana left, Mel started to look at Callie as if she was the prey. Callie was honestly sick and tired of this crap, when was that chick going to learn that she didn't want to be with that crazy cop man?

Mel started to walk up to Callie, Callie remained sitting not wanting to look intimidating or give off the wrong gesture, "I saw you talking to my man" She spat in her face.

Callie shook her head, "Not by choice" She muttered, this only angered the girl, Mel clenched her fist, ready to punch her. Callie knew exactly where this was going, she was going to get punched either way, she could either fight back or give up.

"He is mine, don't you dare talk to him again or else" Mel threatened, Callie was so tempted to say 'or else what' but she refrained herself from saying so, she just nodded her head yes.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page" Mel stated, she turned her back on Callie and looked at the other inmates, Callie noticed they were circling her to block her off incise she tried to run but Callie knew that even if she ran up to the guard, they wouldn't help.

"But a welcoming gift", Mel punched Callie right across the cheek causing her to collapse onto the ground, she could already feel the bruise starting to form.

A guard watched was happening and smirked, they didn't even bother to help Callie, and Callie knew they knew what was going on, this only cause Callie to hate cops even more.

Callie put one hand on the ground and the other on her cheek, it throbbed like a bitch but Callie was used to the pain. Just as she was going to stand up, Mel kicked her in the stomach, causing Callie to yell out in pain, she was not expecting that.

"Go near my man again and you'll get more than just a punch and a kick" Mel said before leaving with her friends.

Callie gripped her stomach, ignoring the pain in her face, the first day out of the foster home and she was already getting beat up.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Author's Note: Hello friends, thank you the encouragement and positive feedback. Some of you have asked about Robert and I am planning to put him in the story._**

 ** _TRIGGER WARNINGS_**

 ** _Juvie_**

Callie sat on the bed of the infirmary room, the nurse, if she was even qualified, gave her some aspirin and told her to drink it, she gulped the medicine down and stood up, "The guard is waiting for you, your hearing is in 30 minutes, follow the guard and don't cause any trouble"

If there was a god, Callie seriously believed that he hated her, the guard that was escorting her to the court was John. She started to walk with him following a few steps behind her, "Hi beautiful" He said as they started to walk down the cordial, "Sorry about Mel she can get a little…. jealous"

Callie bit on her tongue trying to hold in her remarks, she was not going to cause any more trouble. "You're a quiet one, I like quiet ones" He whispered into her ear, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and the fact that he was just inches away from her face wasn't helping her panic.

Callie and the guard went outside, John put hand cuffs on Callie, a cop car was waiting to escort them to the court, the cop pushed Callie into the back of the car, "John, you sitting up front?" The cop asked

"I'll take the seat at the back, this one is a…feisty one" He said as he sat next to Callie, Callie tried her best to make herself as small as possible, she moved her whole body to the side of the window trying to get as far away as possible from this man.

John smiled and moved closer to her, the cop in front of them was oblivious to what was going on in the back of his car, Callie was getting sick and tired of these cops, how the hell could they not see what was right in front of them?

John lifted up his hand to Callie's cheeks, he began to gently caress the bruise, Callie flinched from the touch and accidentally let out a whimper, this caused him to smile sadistically. "Shhhhh, it's okay, I promise I won't hurt you. I'll make that girl pay for what she did to you" he whispered.

Callie wanted to slap his hand away but couldn't as the cuffs were digging into her wrist, he moved his hands from her cheek to her thighs, this caused her to jump and yell out, "Don't touch me"

The cop looked into the mirror, "Everything okay back there?", John nodded his head, "Yeah, everything's fine", the cop nodded his head and continued driving.

John's hand started to grip Callie's thigh, he started to move his hand higher and higher, a tear fell down Callie's face, if she screamed the cop will only think she's crazy and if she didn't then she was going to get….

The car suddenly stopped, "We're here" The cop said as he got out of the car and pulled Callie out of the car, she had never felt so much relief in her life. John got out of the car and followed the cop that was leading Callie into the court room.

 ** _Hospital_**

Stef was wearing her suit, she was getting ready to go to Callie's hearing but before she went to the hearing she wanted to kiss her wife goodbye.

"Update me on Jesus" Stef said

"Update me on Callie" Lena said as she kissed her wife, she watched her wife leave the hospital, she was hoping that Callie would be home tonight, safe and sound.

She couldn't help but feel like this was her fault, if she was playing closer attention to Callie then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation, she walked into her son's room who was still sleeping peacefully. The doctors said that he was able to go home either tonight or tomorrow, they were going to prescribe him with some pain medication that could be taken with his ADHD pills.

 ** _Court_**

Stef walked into the court room to see Callie standing in a blue jumpsuit with a prisoner number on the back, next to the lawyer. "Callie, my love" She called out as she ran up to her daughter, she instantly noticed the bruise on her face.

"What the hell happened?" Stef yelled out of anger for whoever did this to her daughter, Callie just shook her head, she didn't want Stef to know, Stef sighed she could see the pain that Callie was going through, "I'm sorry love, are you okay?" She knew that was dumb question.

Callie smiled, "I'm fine", she was obviously lying considering her situation but she wasn't going to break, not this time.

"Stef, can I talk to you?' The lawyer asked, Stef rubbed Callie's arm trying to give her as much hope and confidence to her daughter as she can before moving back to talk to the lawyer.

Callie sat down on her wooden chair while Stef and her lawyer talked, "What's happening? I read the statement and there was nothing that incriminates her"

"She admitted fault to getting in the car with Troy" The lawyer stated

"But she didn't cause the accident" Stef argued back

"True, but any admission of guilt is open to manipulation in court" The lawyer said, she sighed, "Look, I'll try my best to help Callie but it's a he said, she said situation"

Stef shook her head, she could not believe that this was actually happening, her daughter should not be forced to have to go through this, there was no evidence that tied her to the accident.

"All rise for the Honourable James Eskin", Stef wanted to laugh at yhat, honourable her ass. Everyone inside the court stood up.

"The court calls for Callie Quinn Jacobs", Stef and the detective that arrested Callie sat back down on opposite sides of the room, Stef shot glares at the detective multiple times.

James took his seat and looked at the file, "I see that you've been before the court multiple times" He stated while looking at Callie, she simply nodded her head.

"Yes sir" Callie said, she tried to sound confident but it was failing terribly.

"Got into some trouble at juvie already?" He asked, he noticed the purple bruise on her face and it looked pretty painful. Callie didn't reply she just looked down at the table, the layer noticed this and thought it was good time to intervene.

"Your honour, I'm representing Callie" The lawyer said, before she could say more she got interrupted but the judge.

"Let me save your breath, you're going to state that the Adam's family is a stable and loving home, her mom is cop etc, etc" The judge said pointing at the lawyer, he then pointed at the opposition,

"This guys is going to argue that she a juvie frequent flyer and that because she ran away from this very stable home, loving family, she's a flight risk. Does that cover it?" The judge asked

Kate nodded her head, "Yes your honour, but that was the past, Callie shouldn't be based off her past, she is not her file"

James shook his head, sometimes he hated his job, "Now I find the charges against Ms. Jacobs dubious but we can't deny that she's run before, she'll await her next hearing in juvie"

Callie closed her eyes, she had to hold in her anger and sadness, this is her fault for getting her hopes up, now she was stuck with the crazy guard along with the jealous juvie bitch.

"Anything else?" The judge asked before closing the case.

"Yes, your honour, prior to a jurisdictional hearing, we'd like to call a fitness hearing" The opposite lawyer stated, this caused Stef to stand up put of anger.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Stef shouted, this caused the judge and her lawyer to glare at her.

"They are within their right to do so, schedule that with the registrar, next case" James said.

Callie look at Stef's worried face, she was confused, why were they so worried? "What's a fitness hearing?" Callie asked

"It means they want to try you as an adult" Stef stated as she pulled Callie into a hug, Callie couldn't believe it, she was going to be try as an adult for a crime she didn't commit?

"Honey don't worry, don't worry" Stef repeated, although it sounded like she was telling her self not to worry.

Callie at this point felt hopeless, she was going back to juvie where a corrupted guard is waiting for her along with her jealous girlfriend and god knows what else is going to happen until the next hearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Hospital_**

Brandon drove down to the hospital with Mariana and Jude in the car, his mum called them saying to meet them at the hospital. They drove in silence, none of them wanted to utter a single word finding out that Callie was in juvie again was nerve raking.

The gang walked through the hospital doors to see their mama and mum sitting, Lena had a stressed yet worried face while Stef looked like she was ready to shoot someone.

"Mum?" Brandon called out as he hugged his mom, the other kids went over Lena to give them a hug, after they were done hugging Stef told them all to take a seat.

"What's going on?" Mariana asked as she saw her mom's standing over them with a worrisome expression.

"Where's Callie?" Jude asked, where was his sister? She was supposed to be here right now.

Lena and Stef exchanged a nervous look, "Callie is still in Juvie" Lena stated, her voice almost breaking, Stef told her how Callie looked, there was a bruise on her face and her eyes looked almost hopeless. It broke her heart when Stef described how their daughter looked, and just the thought of Callie getting beat up in juvie was almost too much.

"What?" Jude exclaimed, he suddenly stood up from his seat, he was angry at whoever did this to his sister.

Lena walked over to Jude and rubbed his back comfortingly, "Why did she get in the car with that guy in the first place?'" he asked, Mike had informed them about why Callie went to juvie.

Stef let out a sigh and put her hands on her hips, she knew that her other daughter was going to feel guilty, "She was looking for Mariana"

Mariana looked down at her hands feeling even more guilty, she was the reason for her brother being in the hospital and now she was the reason why Callie was in juvie.

Stef could see the pain in her daughter's eyes, "Why don't you all go say hi to Jesus?" Stef suggested to the kids as she wanted to talk to Mariana privately.

The kids got up and went to Jesus's room except for Mariana, she was still sitting in the chair, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Stef took the seat to her left while Lena took the seat to her right, "Honey, tell us what you're feeling" Stef said in a hushed voice.

Mariana tried to hold back her tears but couldn't, the guilt was overwhelming her, she suddenly broke down crying. Lena pulled Mariana into her, she wished she could take away all the pain that their daughter was feeling, it broke their hearts to see their youngest daughter break down like this.

"It's my fault…. it's my fault Jesus is in hospital…. it's my fault that Callie's in juvie…. everything is MY fault" Mariana cried out, her body was shaking in her mama's arm, tears started to fall down Lena's face from the pain her daughter was in.

"No one blames you my love, you cannot blame yourself for what happened okay?" Stef asked while holding onto Mariana's hand, Mariana nodded her head although she was hesitant.

"Sweetie, I think you need to go back to therapy, to talk about what your feeling and why you're feeling that way" Lena suggested softly, she knew that Mariana was feeling guilty about this whole situation and she didn't know how to comfort her daughter. She didn't blame her or anything, she just didn't know what to say.

"Yeh" Mariana muttered under her breath, therapy sounded like a good idea, "Can I go see Jesus?" she needed to see her twin, she needed to know if he was okay.

"Of course, you can honey" Stef said as she gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead before she left, Lena moved to sit next to her daughter.

"What are we going to do?" Lena whispered as she leaned her head on her wife's shoulder, Stef simply shook her head.

"We keep on fighting" Stef said, she couldn't give up, giving up was not an option.

 ** _Juvie_**

Callie was laying on her uncomfortable bed, she was all alone as the other inmates were probably visiting their lawyers or getting high, she thanked god when the guard John wasn't escorting her back, apparently, he had some errand to run although she highly doubted that man was doing anything productive.

She closed her eyes, not to sleep but to reminisce what had happened over the few days, how the hell did she end up in this situation, she got into a car with a possible killer and when she wanted to get out of the car he acted like a psychotic man which caused him to almost cause a car crash.

Callie truly believed that this whole situation was her own fault, it's her fault for letting her walls down, maybe this is her fate, getting in trouble with the law, not being able to have a proper family.

Callie's train of thoughts was broken by the sound of someone puking, she suddenly opened her eye and sat up straight from her bed. She saw the girl who beat her up vomiting in the silver toilet that was located in the corner of the room.

She looked around but suddenly remembered that no-one else was in here with her, "Hey…are you okay?" She knew it was dumb question as she saw Mel's pale face and blood shot eyes.

"Leave me alone!" She tried to shout back but her voice was hoarse from vomiting, Callie rolled her eyes thinking how ungrateful this girl was.

Callie quickly ran out of the room to scream for help, "Someone help", some of the guards gave her a sceptical look but decided to look into the commotion. They saw the girl vomiting and called the nurse, one of the guards came up to Callie who was leaning against the wall.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted in her face, Callie couldn't believe that this guard thought she had something to do with it.

"Nothing" Callie replied stubbornly, this guard probably wouldn't believe her no matter how many times she said it.

The guard shook his head, "Useless" he muttered before walking away.

Normally she wouldn't let what he said about her get to her but for some reason it hurt. Hearing someone call her 'useless' after being safe for so long forced Callie to realise how much she screwed up this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 _To clarify somethings, Callie isn't adopted in my story yet, she's still in the foster system technically, because Robert never signed the adoption papers to let go of his rights. Also this story will have some aspects of the tv show plot but it will also have some difference such as Callie staying in juvie for a bit longer._

 ** _Adam's Foster Home_**

"Mariana, Get out of the shower" Brandon shouted while pounding on the door angrily.

"I just got in here" Mariana shouted back while turning on the showers.

Lena and Stef were downstairs cooking breakfast for the family. Last night, after Callie's trial, Stef came home to find Jesus standing in the hall way with a huge grin on his face. Jesus's concussion was treated and they concluded that he was pretty healthy.

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Stef asked her beautiful wife, she was dreading telling them the bad news. After the trial with Callie, Stef met up with her lawyer and she had told them that Callie had 2 choice.

Choice 1: Take a plea which forces Callie to take responsibility for the accident while staying in juvie until she legally turns 18 which would be in 10 months or Choice 2; Go to adult court where if she is deemed guilty, she would be forced to go to prison for 5 years.

"We can't tell them about that Callie is either going to stay in juvie for 10 months or spend 5 years of her life in jail" Lena stated, she knew how this news would affect the family, especially Jude. The poor boy was worried enough as it is.

"I know honey, I'll be visiting Callie today, should I tell her about this or wait for a bit longer?" Stef wasn't sure what to do.

Lena shook her head, "No, I don't think you should tell her yet, at least not until we figure out all the details", Stef nodded her head in agreement, "Is it okay if I visit Callie instead?" Lena asked, she really wanted to see her daughter, she was worried sick. All she wanted was to hug her daughter and never let her go.

Stef was a bit shocked but nodded her head, "Of course my love, I'm so sorry, I've been completely hogging visitation with Callie", Lena shook her head, she gave her wife as quick kiss on the forehead suggesting that she forgave her. Suddenly all the kids came down stairs at once.

"Ewwww, get a room" Jesus said while scrunching up his face in disgust.

"We pay for this house, or did you forget that?" Stef taunted as she gave each of her kids their plates.

The family started to laugh and go on with their usual chat and bickering all except one, Jude. He was playing around with his food, suddenly he spoke out, "Why isn't Callie here?"

The whole table went silent, they knew that something was going on with Callie when their mom didn't come home with Callie standing next to her.

"Ummmm" Stef said, she put her fork on her plate and said, "She won't be coming home for a while sweetie"

"Why not?" Jude asked, his voice started to sound harsher than usual.

Lena sighed, "Because she had a record", she hated the fact that the judge was using Callie's record as evidence for her 'illicit' behaviour.

"Most of Callie's record is based off a lie. Callie isn't her record so why the hell is she being treated like a criminal?" Jude shouted while slamming his fist into the table.

"Hey buddy, calm down" Jesus said, he just as angry as Jude, but he knew that Jude and Callie had a greater relationship then he had with her.

"How can I calm down? Callie is in juvie, again. This would make it her 3rd time and this time it isn't her fault" Jude shouted, he hated the injustice of the system, he hated how his sister kept getting in these bad situations, he was afraid for her.

Stef walked over to her baby boy, she wrapped him in her arms and whispered, "I know honey, but you need to understand that we are doing everything that we can to help her. Have faith in us"

Jude nodded his head but he hesitantly mumbled, "Callie loses faith easily"

 ** _Juvie_**

Callie was dreading visitation time, she didn't know who was visiting, in all honesty she didn't want to be visited by anyone. The bruise on her face was still throbbing but it wasn't as bad as yesterday plus security has been stricter since Mel overdosed on drugs.

Callie was patiently siting on the uncomfortable silver seats, she was twiddling her thumbs and shaking her leg up and down.

"Callie" a voice interrupted her thoughts, she looked up to see Lena, Callie was honestly surprised to see Lena here instead of Stef.

Lena instantly noticed the bruise on Callie's face, she took a seat opposite to Callie and grabbed her daughter's hands. "Honey…I am so sorry" Lena apologised, Callie didn't understand why Lena was apologising, she thought that Lena would be mad or disappointed in her but instead she was…sorry?

"What?" Callie asked out of confusion, this was not the reaction she was expecting, "Why are you apologising?"

"Sweetie, the only reason why you're in this situation is because I wasn't paying enough attention to what you were doing" Lena said in a soft yet firm voice. Callie couldn't believe what she hearing, Lena was blaming herself for something that she had done?

"Stop, this is my fault" Callie suddenly shouted, she ripped her hands out of Lena's grip, "Why aren't you angry at me? Why are you even here? Stop pretending like you care about me when you don't, I screw things up, I'm a screw up" Tears were streaming down Callie's face, she slammed her hands on the metal table and stood up during her rant.

Lena had tears in her eyes, did her daughter think that she would stop caring about her just because she got into trouble? Lena saw a guard start to walk towards them but she shook her head indicating that her daughter was NOT a threat.

She stood up and walked up to her daughter to instantly pull her into a hug, she wished she could take away all the pain that she was feeling. Callie tried to stop the tears from flowing but she couldn't. Lena softly whispered in her daughter's ear, "The only thing that is screwed up is the world. Sweetie, you need to trust that even if me and your mom are a bit angry, even if were a little disappointed in you, it does not mean we don't love you. I will always love you no matter what happens okay?"

Callie wished she could believe Lena's words but she couldn't, "Why?", her voice was barely audible but Lena could hear it.

"Because you are MY daughter" Lena whispered with emphasis on 'my', despite the custody battle with Robert, Callie will always be her daughter, forever. Lena pulled her daughter into a tighter hug, she could feel Callie crying in her shoulders, dampening her shirt but she didn't care about that, she cared about the fact that she was able to hold her daughter in her arms.

"Times up, let's go!" A guard shouted at them, Lena hesitantly broke the hug and wiped the tears falling down Callie's face.

"Honey, I promise that we will get you out of here" Lena promised as she kissed the teenager's forehead. Callie honestly didn't believe a word that Lena had said, but she wasn't going to say that she didn't have faith in her.

The guard pulled Callie away, Lena had hold her tears as she saw her daughter being pulled back, Callie didn't try to refrain.

Lena could see in Callie's eyes, the last bit of hope within the girl's eyes, is slowly diminishing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _"Mom, you're going out again?" A 10-year-old Callie asked, she hated seeing her mom leave with her dad. Every time they left, one of them will come home drunk._

 _"Yes, honey" Colleen sighed out of annoyance, she was putting on a necklace that her mother had given her when she was a younger girl, the same necklace that Callie used to wear._

 _"You're leaving me alone with Jude again, you realise that you're his mother not me" Callie said harshly, she loved her brother but he shouldn't have to be her responsibility._

 _"I'm not the one who left Callie" Colleen spoke harshly, she suddenly turned to Callie with an angry expression written all over her face. The 10-year-old Callie suddenly turned into the 17-year-old Callie who had been through so much painful experiences._

 _"Mo-…Mom?" Callie whispered out of fear, she had never seen this look on her mother's face before. It was anger and pure hatred, the worst part was that it was directed to her._

 _"You really screwed up Callie" Colleen shouted at Callie while shaking her head out disappointment, "You decided to forget about me, you decided to go and find a new family. YOU LEFT ME"_

 _Tears started to stream down Callie's face like a river, her own mother hated her, the guilt that she had felt for allowing the foster family to adopt her was weighing her down._

 _"it…it isn't like that" Callie muttered out, she subconsciously took a step back, was she afraid of her own mother?_

 _"But isn't it? You left me and now you are going to leave Jude behind. You are the reason why he had to suffer abuse. You are the true monster here Callie" Colleen stated firmly, she took a step forward towards her daughter, "Everything bad that has happened to you is because of who you are, you deserve nothing. YOU ARE WORTHLESS, I WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER MY DAUGHTER" Colleen screamed at her daughter._

 _Callie felt helpless she tried to wake herself up, she repeated the same words, "this is just a dream", but for some reason she wouldn't wake up. Callie kept walking backwards until she hit a wall, Colleen raised her fist and as if everything went into slow motion, she aimed to punch Callie._

"Wake up you fricken delinquents" A female screamed, Callie suddenly jolted awake, sweat was dripping down her forehead which merged with her tears. She quickly wiped the tears away, afraid that the other juvenile delinquents would see that as a sign of weakness.

She let out a shaky breath, she slowly stood up and once again followed the usual routine.

 ** _Adam Foster's Home_**

Jude woke up feeling tired from staying up all night thinking about Callie. He knew that he has been acting like a complete jackass lately ever since he started doing weed and hanging out with Noah.

In all honesty he felt guilty about everything he had said to Callie like calling her liar and such, but he knew no matter how much he lashed out at his sister, she would never leave him or stay angry at him while his other siblings might.

He spent his whole life with Callie protecting him why he only spent 1 or 2 years with the fosters. Jude still felt like if he were to lash out at Mariana, Jesus or Brandon, they would never forgive him and they will begin to hate him while with Callie, he knew he was always safe. No matter what happens.

Jude sat up from his bed and yawned, he looked over to see Jesus's bed was empty. He let out a sigh and stood up and walked into the bathroom where Mariana was straightening her hair.

"Hey Judicorn" Mariana greeted enthusiastically, "How'd you sleep?", Jude simply shrugged his shoulders in response. Mariana looked at her younger brother worriedly, "Is everything okay?"

Jude scoffed sarcastically, "Yeah, everything is greats! It's not like my sister is in juvie" Jude shouted as he stormed out of the bathroom, he pushed pass Jesus who was looking confused as he heard the door to his room slam.

"What was that about?" Jesus asked as he walked up to his sister

"I asked a stupid question, it seems like the only thing I can do is make everyone get into trouble" Mariana sighed, she felt guilty for asking such an impudent question.

Jesus shook his head and started to comfort his twin, "Don't say that. None of this is your fault, I know that you feel guilty but it's a waste of time dwelling on things that you can change"

"Thanks Jesus for the comfort but…I think your younger brother needs to talk to someone about how his feeling" Mariana stated, she would ask Brandon to help out but he went grocery shopping with Mom and Mama a few minutes ago.

Jesus rubbed the back of his head, he wasn't used to comforting other people, the only reason why it was so easy to comfort Mariana was because he was always there for her, he was always the protector of her ever since he was born.

He walked into the room to see Jude sitting on the bed staring at nothing, "Hey man" Jesus greeted Jude cautiously. Jude didn't respond, he just kept staring at nothing.

Jesus sighed and sat down next to his younger brother, "Did you know why Mariana and I were put into the system?" Jesus asked Jude, Jude shook his head, he didn't bother asking because he knew all too well about wanting to leave the past behind.

"Well…Ana decided that she loved drugs more than her own kids, she left us alone to go get high with her new boyfriend. At one point, she was willing to sell us to a bunch of people in order to get money for drugs, CPS found out and took us out of her care. Ever since I was baby, I always had the duty to be Mariana's protector rather than her twin brother" Jesus stated, he didn't know how telling his story to his younger brother was going to comfort him, but It was worth a try.

Jude smiled, Jesus's role sounded just like Callie's, "Callie was the same, our parents used to go out drinking a lot and if they weren't drinking out with friends at a pub then they were at home getting drunk. They never physically hurt us, they did love us but sometimes it got really bad. I can't really remember much since I was 6" Jude stated, Jesus nodded his head understandingly, tears were starting to well up in Jude's eye's, "I remember one night, I had a nightmare, so I cried out for my mom and dad like any other child would. Instead of my mom or dad running in to comfort me, Callie woke up and soothed me back to sleep, turns out mom and dad were too drunk to move" Jude cried, Jesus didn't realise how bad they had it. He knew that Jude's dad was an alcoholic but he didn't realise that Colleen was one too.

"Older siblings have the duty to protect their younger siblings, and it's not because of some…stupid moral code or something like that, it's because they love them. I know that your upset with what's happening with Callie and all, I'm upset too but don't think that with her gone, you can't ask anyone else for help" Jesus stated wisely, he was careful as to what he was saying, Jesus wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulders and allowed his younger brother to sob put his sorrows.


End file.
